There is currently no space on the Dartmouth campus that is appropriate and available to house the two new iTarget shared resources, the Molecular Tools Core (MTC) and the Visualizing Molecular Interactions Core (VMIC). While the MTC and the VMIC have been designed to avoid duplication by leveraging access to other shared resources at Dartmouth and UVM for several technologies, there are a number of new technologies that need to be housed on site in a fully operational facility. These include equipment for parallel testing of protein expression and purification conditions, pilot-scale protein production (MTC), and fluorescence and proximity binding studies (VMIC). There is also a need for office space for staff, including a protein biochemist and a data-analyst, as well as a central location to serve as a meeting place for the iTarget faculty (and their research groups) to seek advice on scientific issues related to protein production or quantification of molecular interactions. The Biochemistry Department at the Geisel School of Medicine has identified approximately 875 gross sq. ft. of contiguous laboratory space to house the cores. However, the space has not been renovated and is inadequate for the proposed activities. Specifically, it does not have cell-culture facilities, a cold-room, or a suitable office. Following extensive consultations with our Core Directors, Facilities personnel, and outside engineering staff, we have designed a renovation plan that will provide fully operational space and resources for the MTC and the VMIC. In addition to providing an outstanding environment for the proposed iTarget Core Facilities, the space has been specifically designed with an open floor plan to permit flexible adaptation to new and evolving Core services. Funds are requested to implement this plan. Technical support and operational oversight for the proposed renovation will be provided by Geisel Facilities staff, working in conjunction with iTarget faculty leadership to ensure that the space is both well-suited to user needs and fully compliant with all regulatory standards.